


Something Lost, Something Blue

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Implied Smut, Important Mission, Use your imagination, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Fitz and Bobbi are on a mission, and things are falling apart quickly. Hopefully the day can turn into something amazing.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 15
Kudos: 9





	Something Lost, Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



> This was written for the amazing @bobbimorseisbisexual for the Final Mission Rarepair Exchange. The prompt was "something is lost" and Fitz/Bobbi. Once this idea popped in my head it wouldn't go away :)
> 
> A big thank you to @agentofship for all her help, as always <3

“Bobbi,” Fitz hissed, keeping his voice low. If there was one thing he didn’t want right now it was to be caught missing a critical item. “I can’t find it.”

They were nearly motionless in the darkened room, regrouping after what had been a rough morning. 

“What do you mean you can’t find it?” Bobbi’s voice was calm, but he’d spent enough time with her to notice the shadow of concern that passed over her face. “I thought you packed it.”

“Well, I thought I did too. But I can’t find it.” Panic raced through him. He thought he’d finally gotten better in these stressful situations, but apparently not. Maybe he was just better at fooling himself than he had been when he was younger. The stakes were higher now, though, so maybe that was it. “Oh, maybe I packed it with the —“

“Shhh.”

He froze, knowing a single movement could break the silence. The only thing between them and complete chaos. 

He shared a worried glance with Bobbi before starting to move again, this time in slow motion. He probably looked ridiculous, but it wasn’t like Bobbi would leave him over that. She’d promised him — quite enthusiastically he thought — that she’d love him forever. So he moved over to the carefully packed backpack and wiggled his fingers into the opening. 

“There you are!” Daisy flung open the door and light spilled into the room just as a wail as sharp as an alarm sounded. “Jemma is going to kill you if you don’t get out here. The wedding can’t wait forever.”

“Daisy, did you really have to do that?” Fitz asked the question as he reached down to lift Ellie from where she had fallen asleep on the changing mat. “She was sleeping.”

Fitz said the words as slowly as he could, hoping it would make her understand, though he suspected it was his own sleep-deprived state that was causing the problem. 

“Oh, poor baby.” Bobbi held out her hands for Ellie, who immediately curled into her shoulder. “Tell Jemma we’ll be right there.”

Ellie babbled a few words that Fitz would bet were some choice insults for waking her from her nap, while snuggling closer to Bobbi. He wished he could do the same thing right now.

Daisy nodded, stroking a finger through Ellie’s hair before turning and leaving them alone once more. 

“Well, I suppose we should head out there.”

“I guess so. She seems alright without her pacifier for now.”

Fitz just snorted. She always _seemed_ alright, and then all of the sudden it was like the world was ending. But that was Jemma’s problem now he supposed. 

“You ready?” he asked, trying to bring back some of the levity this moment probably deserved.

“Yes. I’ve never been more ready.”

* * *

The wedding had been perfect, but now that they were in the beachfront villa they had rented for the rest of the week Bobbi was finally able to take a breath. The last year had been a whirlwind. The proposal, starting her own company, having Ellie. As much guilt as she felt right now about taking some time for themselves while Ellie stayed with Hunter and Jemma, she could admit that they really needed it. 

And Ellie was in good hands. Jemma had kept her happy — and asleep — through the ceremony, pulling a spare pacifier from somewhere. Bobbi was organized and prepared, but Jemma took it to a whole other, probably slightly unhealthy, level. But with three girls under 5 and Hunter as her husband she probably needed to have some semblance of control over her life. Jemma and Hunter were clearly in love and ridiculously happy together, but that was a lot of chaotic energy. She’d have to remember to give Jemma a big thank you once they returned to their normal life. But for now she was going to pretend that nothing existed outside of these four walls. 

The sun was setting over the ocean, colors exploding across the water and it lulled her into a peace she hadn’t felt in years. Something about the ocean grounded her. They’d have to come back to the beach when Ellie was a little older. She could teach her all about the ocean and Fitz could build sandcastles with her. 

A hand stroking through her hair brought Bobbi back to the present, goosebumps erupting over her skin as Fitz swept her hair back from her neck and his fingertips gently moved over her sensitive skin. Fitz’s arms crept around her and he looked out at the view for a second before turning his focus back to her. 

“How are you feeling Mrs. Morse-Fitz?” He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and she let out a gasp instead of answering his question. “Or I suppose Dr. Morse-Fitz would be more appropriate.”

Fitz laid a line of kisses down her neck, returning again and again to the spot that made her moan. 

“I’d feel much better if I was out of this dress.” The white, silky, ankle-length gown had been perfect for the ceremony on the beach, but now she had other ideas.

“I can help you with that,” Fitz murmured into her ear, standing behind her and slowly sliding the zipper down. 

He kissed all the skin he uncovered and by the sounds he made she knew he was very happy with her lack of undergarments. She told herself she hadn’t wanted to ruin the lines of her gown, but hearing his sighs of pleasure as he made his way down her body, she knew it had all been for this moment. 

“Thank you, Fitz. That was very helpful.” She gave him an innocent smile as she turned to face him, still on his knees. He looked so very handsome, her new husband, in his suit. But he’d look better out of it. She took a few steps back so she was out of his reach. “I think I’ll just go lay down.”

Bobbi moved quickly towards the bedroom. She’d noticed the bottle of champagne by the large bed when they’d checked in. And with the window open they’d be able to hear the waves crashing on the shore. A perfect way to end the perfect day. She went straight to the suitcase to find the blindfold and handcuffs Fitz had packed, when she heard her phone ding. 

It was Jemma. There were pictures of Ellie with the girls, one with Hunter giving her a bottle, and the last one showed Ellie fast asleep in the crib in the nursery. Jemma obviously hadn’t bothered converting the room since she’d be needing it again in a few months. 

Jemma: She’s doing just fine and already asleep for the night. Hope you’re enjoying yourself ;)

Bobbi: Thanks Jemma

She hit send and frowned as she pulled out the small travel bag. Why were the pacifiers in their suitcase with the massage oil?

“Bobbi?”

“Yes?” She kept digging through the bag. “I found the pacifiers, by the way. Looks like you packed them instead of the handcuffs.”

“Oh, bloody hell.”

“What’s wrong?” Something in Fitz’s voice worried her. It wasn’t something she heard often. “I just heard from Jemma. Ellie is fine.”

“What? Oh, yeah, I know. It’s just that…well, I didn’t forget the handcuffs.”

He held up his phone and Bobbi laughed so hard she nearly cried. Hunter had been kind enough to send a picture along with his message. There, in Ellie’s diaper bag, were the sex toys they had meant to bring on their honeymoon. That figured. 

Her laughter finally calmed down to a small outburst from time to time and she fell back on the bed, circling a finger around her nipple in a way she knew would draw Fitz’s eye.

“You aren’t mad, are you?” Fitz asked. 

“At you? Why would I be?”

“I ruined our honeymoon plans?”

Bobbi pushed herself up on her elbows and then leaned forward just enough to grab Fitz’s tie and pull him to the bed. 

“My plans were to make love to my husband as often as possible for the next five days. We don’t need anything special for that.”

“No, I guess we don’t,” he agreed, shrugging his jacket from his shoulders and rolling up his shirtsleeves. “But, ah, maybe I could make it up to you anyway.”

He crawled onto the bed beside her and she dropped her thighs apart in invitation. She smiled, knowing this had probably been his plan for tonight anyway. He was always so pleased with himself for making her moan in pleasure. As Fitz’s mouth finally met her heated skin she let out a sigh. This had been a wonderful day...even if they couldn’t keep track of the damn pacifier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
